Wind of Change
by jenjen2000
Summary: PostMovie, Tobin und Silvia kommen sich näher oder doch nicht?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Immer noch mit seinen Gedanken bei Sylvia, sprang Tobin vom Geländer herunter und lehnte sich dagegen. Er starrte ihr hinterher während sie ihren Roller startete und wegfuhr.

Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte ging er langsam in die Richtung seiner Wohnung... und damit auch weiter weg von ihr.

Auf dem weg nach Hause kam er an der Bar vorbei in der er seine verstorbene Frau kennen gelernt hatte. Kurzerhand beschloss er sich die Bar zu betreten. Aufeinmal kamen Erinnerungen an seine verstorbene Frau in ihm hoch.

Während er den dritten Scotch in sich hinein kippte, dachte er an Lydia und an die Zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten: Ihr erstes Treffen, die Heirat und natürlich auch an die vielen Trennungen und Versöhnungen.

Doch dann musste er an Sylvia denken, er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er musste ganzeinfach an sie denken, daran wie sie sich zum ersten mal trafen, daran wie er sie nach der Explosion des Busses getröstet hatte und an das Treffen im Park, vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar das er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Vergiss sie. Es war nicht weiter als ein Job, mehr nicht. Ja genau rede dir das nur lange genug ein, vielleicht hilft es ja, wer weiß? Mit diesen Gedanken erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Sylvia hingegen wusste nicht so recht was sie denken sollte. Einerseits hatte sie gehofft er wäre ihr gefolgt, aber andererseits war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie es wirklich wollte.

Er wurde ja nicht ausgewiesen, er wird nicht für eine Gefahr gehalten, wobei ich jetzt noch nicht sehe wo die Gefahr darin besteht mich hier zu lassen, aber egal..., wo war ich? Ach ja genau, er hat einen Job, den kann er nicht so einfach von den einen auf den anderen Tag kündigen und einfach so auswandern. Doch dann wurde ihr klar das sie es nicht zugelassen hätte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, weil sich seit grade mal zwei Wochen, wenn nicht weniger kannten.

Ich würde nicht zulassen das er alles hier hinter sich lässt nur damit er mitkommen kann. Wobei das jetzt eigentlich auch egal ist, weil er mir ja nicht nachgegangen ist, also, wieso noch darüber grübeln? Was hat es für einen sinn um jemanden zu trauern den man vor zwei Wochen kennen gelernt hat? Sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen das die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens auch gleichzeitig ihre schönste gewesen war. Die schönste Zeit? Warum? Sie hatte einen Mann kennen gelernt der wusste was sie dachte; zumindest größten Teils.

Aber hatte sie wirklich gedacht er würde ihr, einer Frau, 23 Tage nachdem seine Frau gestorben war, hinterher gelaufen kommen? 23 Tage waren gar nicht, sie hatte Jahre um jemanden getrauert den sie liebte.

Wieso mache ich mir noch Gedanken, er ist nicht gekommen und wird auch nie kommen. Um so etwas zu vergessen fängt man irgendwo anders neu an und da ich ja eh schon ausgewiesen wurde... ist doch die perfekte Chance um neu anzufangen.

Inzwischen war Tobin endlich zu Hause angekommen und suchte seine Post durch um zu schauen ob vielleicht ein Brief von Sylvia da bei war, bis ihm wieder einfiel das sie nicht seine Adresse hatte, sondern nur seine Telefonnummer. Als er zum Anrufbeantworter rüber schaute, sah er das jemand eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. In seinem 'leicht angetrunkenen' Zustand stolperte er hinüber zum Gerät, nur um zu merken das es eine Nachricht von seiner Arbeitskollegin war, sie rief an um zu fragen ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Er rief kurz zurück um ihr zu sagen das es ihm gut ging, es wäre nur ein bisschen müde, nichts weiter. Er bemühte sich das Gespräch kurz zu machen, da er immer noch die Hoffnung hatte das Sylvia vielleicht anrufen würde. Da sie nach einer stunde immer noch nicht angerufen hatte, ergriff er selbst die Initiative und griff zum Hörer. Grade als er wieder auflegen wollte hob jemand ab: „Sylvia Broome?"

„Hier spricht die National Security, wir wollten fragen ob sie Hilfe beim packen benötigen?"

„Immer doch, wann können sie vorbei kommen?"

Darauf hin stellte er eine ganz schlaue Gegenfrage:„Wann haben sie Zeit?"

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt? Das Zeug hier muss nämlich alles bis morgen früh gepackt sein."

„Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei ihnen."

„Danke, bis dann,"

„Bis gleich.", meinte er und legte auf.

Genau achtzehn Minuten später stand er vor ihrer Wohnungstür und klingelte und klingelte und klingelt...bis jemand die Tür auf machte.

„Gott Keller, nicht mal zwei Minuten hier und schon wird's laut."

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür das sie die Tür nicht aufmachen."

„Sie müssen verstehen, auf mich wurde in der letzten Woche ein Mordanschlag verübt, ich möchte sicher sein, dass ich dem richtigen die Tür auf mache. Wollen sie jetzt rein kommen oder hier draußen versauern."

„Dann gehen wir doch besser rein." Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sah er sich in der Wohnung um und stöhnte: „Das wollen sie alles mitnehmen? Ich glaube nicht das wir damit vor der Apokalypse fertig werden ( A/N: Wollte ich immer schon mal sagen), geschweige denn vor morgen früh."

„Schön das sie immer so positiv denken, das macht einem richtig Mut.", entgegnete Sylvia und fing wieder an zu packen.

„Wie auch immer, wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte er und schaute sich weiter um.

„Ähm, am besten kommen sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, da muss das meiste verstaut werden, ich hab schon angefangen, aber eine oder zwei helfende Hände wären bestimmt nicht schlecht."

Sie hatten es dann geschafft innerhalb zwei Stunde mit den Wohnzimmer fertig zu werden.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, Küche, Flur und Büro...

„Ich sagte doch, die Apokalypse ist früher...", murmelte Tobin und machte die letzte Kiste im Wohnzimmer zu.

So jetzt noch eben eine gaaaaaaaanz kurze Erklärung zu dem Grund der Fanfiction:

Also... der Autor dieser ff (ich ) und zwei ihrer Freundinnen waren mal wieder im Kino (kommt ja auch nur so alle paar Wochen vor, aber egal), nach langen Überlegungen, es waren so um die 5 bis 10 Minuten entschieden wir uns einstimmig für die Dolmetscherin. Was auch nicht so übel war, bis der Schluss kam... Nachdem wir dann wieder bei Klein-faye zuhause angekommen waren und Latte-Macciato-Torte, Smarties und Saft zu uns genommen hatten, konnten wir uns nicht mehr zurück halten und fingen an ff's zu schreiben. Die zwar etwas schnulzig wurden, aber wenn kümmert das schon. Aber auf jeden Fall ist das hier mein Anfang von dem Anfall gewesen. Ach und noch was, für irgendwelche Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind die Lehrer verantwortlich, die haben vergessen mir das richtige beizubringen :-D

JenJen

Reviewen bitte nicht vergessen, ich kann immer Kritik gebrauchen.


	2. Am Fluss

Okkie dokkie… hier ist das neue Chap, wobei das schwachsinnig ist, da sowieso keiner liest, aber egal. Wenn demnächst immer noch kein review da ist, höre ich einfach auf.

Kapitel 2

Einige Stunden später:

„Silvia, wie konnten sie soviel Zeug hier in diese kleine Wohnung rein kriegen." Fragte Tobin und schaute sich die Umzugskartons an die sich im Wohnzimmer von Silvias Apartment stapelten.

„Tja, da sehen sie mal wieder, dass Frauen besser aufräumen und weg räumen können als Männer." Meinte Silvia lächelnd.

„Ich glaube nicht das sie besser aufräumen können, sie können sich nur nicht von Sachen trennen, das ist alles."

„Ach ja? Und woher wollen sie das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es einfach. Aber da wir jetzt ja endlich fertig sind mit packen,… wollen sie was essen gehen?", Fragte er.

„Gerne, ich könnte was zu essen vertragen."

„Gut ich kenne ein nettes Restaurant das jetzt noch offen hat. Ist auch direkt um die Ecke, was halten sie davon?"

„Ja, ich muss nur noch schnell meinen Mantel holen." Sagte sie und verschwand kurz, als sie wieder zurück kam hatte sie ihren Mantel angezogen.

„Okay ich bin soweit." Sie gingen aus der Wohnung und in die Richtung in der, nach Kellers Beschreibung, das Restaurant liegen sollte. Dort angekommen war Silvia am staunen.

„Dieses Restaurant ist doch unglaublich teuer, das kostet sie doch einen Monatsgehalt."

„Ach was, das Restaurant gehört einem Bekannten von mir, ich krieg Nachlass, weil ich investiert habe als er es eröffnen wollte."

„Also sind sie stiller Teilhaber an einem Restaurant." Hakte Silvia nach.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen…" Meinte er als sie das Restaurant betraten.

„Guten Tag her Keller." Wurde er von einer Kellnerin begrüßt, „Ein Tisch für zwei?"

„Ja bitte." Nachdem sie ihre Jacken abgegeben hatten wurden sie zu einem Tisch geleitet, von dem aus man über den See, der hinter dem Restaurant war, und auf die Terrasse, schauen konnte.

„Das ist hier ja unglaublich." Meinte Silvia als sie sich umschaute. Sie sah eine große Tanzfläche in der Mitte, die Wände waren durch indirektes Licht beleuchtet und im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, das alle gab dem Raum ein romantisches Flair.

Nachdem sie sich für etwas zu trinken und etwas zu essen entschieden hatten, unterhielten sie sich etwas über das Leben das Silvia demnächst haben würde.

„Was werden sie denn demnächst machen?", wollte Tobin wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, aber ich denke ich werde bei dem Wiederaufbau helfen, ich denke ich werde demnächst alles was irgendwo ankommt übersetzen dürfen."

„Seien sie doch froh, dann haben sie theoretisch ja immer noch ein Job als Dolmetscherin."

„Ja das schon, aber es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein, ich lasse meinen ganzen Freunde, Bekannten und… eben alles zurück und muss irgendwo noch mal neu anfangen, nur weil irgendwelche Leute denken ich sei gefährlich."

„Ja, aber ich würde das positiv sehen, dass sie wieder neu anfangen dürfen. Ich würde manchmal alles dafür geben wieder neu anfangen zu dürfen."

„Nicht wenn grade alles gut ist für sie, wenn sie grade wieder anfangen Glück zu haben."

„Was anderes, wo werden sie denn demnächst überhaupt leben? Ich dachte sie kennen dort niemanden mehr."

„Doch ich kenne dort noch einen alten Freund von meinem Bruder, er hat irgendwie erfahren, dass ich zurück komme und hat mich gefragt ob ich bei ihm leben möchte bis ich etwas Eigenes gefunden habe."

Tobin merkte das es ihm wehtat, als sie erwähnte, dass sie bei einem „alten Freund" wohnen würde.

Das ist nur, weil ich mir Sorgen um sie mache, sonst nichts.

Inzwischen war ihr Essen angekommen und sie aßen auf, bevor Tobin sie fragte: „Möchten sie tanzen?"

„Ja gerne." Sie standen auf, Tobin nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche als Hallelujah von Rufus Wainwright zu spielen begann. (A/N Haaaa, ich liebe es)

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als sie anfingen zur Musik zu tanzen.

„Sie denken also wirklich, dass sie dort zurecht kommen werden?", fragte Tobin.

„Ich hab nie irgendwas davon gesagt, dass ich dort zu Recht komme. Das haben sie gesagt, ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben und meinen Job weiter machen."

„In spätestens ein paar Monaten haben sie alles hier vergessen und sind glücklich zurückgegangen zu sein, sie werden ihre Freunde vergessen haben, weil sie neue gefunden haben usw..."

„Wie kommen sie nur immer wieder auf solch einen Schwachsinn? Ich denke nicht das ich in ein paar Monaten alles was ich hier erlebt habe vergesse und einfach so weiter lebe als ob nichts passiert wäre."

„Wie wäre es wenn wir dieses Thema einfach vergessen und uns schöneren Sachen zuwenden?"

„Okay, könnten wir vielleicht gehen? Ich würde gerne noch etwas rumgehen… das ist ja schließlich meine letzte Nacht in New York und Amerika, da würde ich mir das gerne noch einmal alles anschauen."

„Können wir machen."

Nachdem sie bezahlten hatten und sich ihre Jacken haben geben lassen, gingen sie an den Hudson River (A/N Ich glaub so hieß der Fluss) spazieren. Sie redeten über alle möglichen Dinge die einem für so einen Anlass sehr schwachsinnig vorkamen, da sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würden. Sie erfuhr, dass sein Lieblingsfilm „Independence Day" ist und, dass seine Lieblingsband Queen ist. Im Gegenzug erfuhr er, dass ihr Lieblingsfilm „Der Regenmacher" ist und dass sie am Liebsten Phil Collins hört, er aber nur ein kleines Stück vor den Beatles liegt. Sie kamen an der Stelle an, an der sie sich früher an Tag getroffen hatten, lehnten sich an die Brüstung und schauten auf den Fluss und auf die Stadt die dahinter lag. Während Silvia darüber nachdachte was sie demnächst machte und was sie hinter sich lassen müsste, wurde ihr auf einmal klar das sie jemanden vergessen müsste, der in den letzten paar Tagen immer für sie da war, der ihr, fast immer, geglaubt hatte und für sie da gewesen war, der, wie ihr klar wurde, mehr für sie bedeutete als alle anderen zusammen. Nämlich der Mann der grade jetzt neben ihr stand und sie mit fragendem Blick anschaute: Tobin Keller. (A/N Ach bin ich wieder schnulzig heute)

„Über was denken sie grade?", fragte Tobin, der noch immer nicht ganz gefasst war sie einfach so gehen zu lassen. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen die wussten wie es hinter seiner, meistens gut gelaunten, immer einen Spruch paraten, Fassade wirklich aussah.

„Über nichts, nur darüber wie schön es hier ist, das ist alles. Ach ja und darüber das es ganz egal ist ob ich gehe oder nicht, das Leben hier geht weiter auch ohne das ich hier bin, alles verläuft so wie früher, außer das ich nicht mehr hier bin."

„Was reden sie denn da für einen Schwachsinn, hier wird es nicht so sein wie vorher, alle werden sie vermissen, ihre Freunde, ihre Kollegen… ich…"

Soooooooo, das war's erstmal wieder,

Jen


	3. Abschied

Also, das ist jetzt das dritte Kapitel und ich hab nur ein review –heul-

Aber egal, immer hin habe ich was zu tun wenn ich schreibe.

Da fällt mir ein ich muss ja noch so was ganz tolles sagen, nämlich: Mir gehört die Dolmetscherin nicht und sonst auch nix, schade eigentlich, aber wo war ich? Ach ja, mir gehört nur diese tolle Geschichte in die ich die beiden verpflanzt habe. So das war's, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, hier ist das dritte Kapitel.

Ach ja bevor ich das Kapitel schreib, was zum Review (freu, ich hab eins):

Wollen wir doch mal hoffen, dass du den Knoten wieder aus den Fingern kriegst, damit du weiter schreiben kannst. :-D. Ich weiß, dass ich schnulzig schreibe, so wie immer. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt zumindest woher wir diese tollen Kreativitätsschübe haben (smile)

Und noch was, das mit dem klein- da stand eigentlich faye hinter, aber ich hab es schon geändert. SORRY

Noch was, das Kapitel wird ziemlich komisch aber ich bin grad in einer Depri- Phase, alle verlassen mich ;-(

„Schön, dass sie mich aufmuntern möchten Tobin, aber das müssen sie nicht."

„Eigentlich müssten sie langsam wissen das ich sie nicht anlüge. Ich werde sie vermissen, das können sie mir glauben." Meinte Tobin und schaute Silvia in die Augen.

Silvia sprang ihm Buchstäblich in die Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Danke, danke, das konnte ich jetzt gebrauchen."

„Die Wahrheit kann man immer gebrauchen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wenn sie meinen das, dass die Wahrheit wäre…"

„Das meine ich, ich sage nämlich immer die Wahrheit." Meinte Keller lächelnd.

„Ja sicher, Mister Secret Service."

„Also, wo waren wir vor diesem Emotionsausbruch?" Fragte Tobin, löste sich von ihr und lehnte sich wieder an die Brüstung.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber könnten wir wieder etwas weiter gehen? Ich würde gerne noch etwas durch die Stadt gehen, das ist immer hin die letzte Nacht hier."

„Ich finde sie sehen das zu schwarz, sie können doch immer noch in den Urlaub nach Amerika fahren… oder sie könnten jemanden heiraten." Meinte Tobin lächelnd.

„Ganz tolle Idee, ich such mir jetzt um… 24 Uhr noch einen Mann den ich vor morgen 8 Uhr heirate. Das ist eine sehr tolle Idee."

„War ja auch nur ein Vorschlag. Da fällt mir ein, Haben sie schon jemanden der sie morgen früh zum Flughafen bringt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Ja, wenn sie jemanden brauchen der sie fährt, ich habe morgen sowieso frei und da ich nichts vorhabe…"

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, vielleicht kauf ich mir ja auch ein Ticket, dann komm ich mit."

„Wenn sie meinen…"

„Wie auch immer, sollen wir weiter gehen, sonst stehen wir noch morgen hier."

„Schön wär's…"

„Sie sind heute Abend ziemlich deprimiert, kann das sein?"

„Kann gut sein." Meinte Silvia lächelnd.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich sie jetzt nach Hause bringe und sie etwas schlafen, vielleicht geht es ihnen morgen früh besser."

„Ich bin mir da zwar nicht ganz so sicher, aber wenn sie meinen."

Als sie einige Zeit später an ihrer Wohnung ankamen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn.

„Danke."  
"Wofür?", Fragte er verwundert.

„Für alles. Danke."

„Kein Problem." Sagte Tobin grinsend.

„Wollen sie noch mit rein kommen und sich mit mir ein Besäufnis liefern? Ich muss den Alkohol weg kriegen." (A/N Sorry wenn das jetzt deiner ff sehr ähnelt Faye, aber irgendwas muss ich ja schreiben)

„Och für einen kleinen Mitternachtsdrink bin ich immer zu haben." Antwortete Tobin und ging in die Wohnung.

„Gut zu wissen, wenn ich demnächst mal hier vorbei komme, bringe ich ihnen eine Flasche Whisky mit oder so was."

„Wenn schon, dann zumindest Scotch."

„Merke ich mir."

„Tun sie das."

„Also, was wollen sie trinken, ich hab nämlich leider keinen Scotch mehr da. Ich hätte… aber so ziemlich alles andere."

„Geben sie mir einfach irgendwas, ich bin mit allem zufrieden."

„Gut, dann fangen wir mit der Flasche an die am leersten ist." Schlug Silvia vor und stellte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser vor ihr auf den Tisch.

Bis 5 Uhr morgens tranken sie drei verschiedene Flaschen leer.

„Ich muss ihnen was sagen Keller." Sagte Silvia und an ihrer Stimme konnte man erkennen, dass sie etwas getrunken hatte.

„Ich glaube jetzt sind sie vollkommen betrunken. Sie sollten sie am besten jetzt hinlegen, dann sind sie wenigstens wach wenn sie fliegen."

„Ich bin nicht müde." Als sie das letzte Wort äußerte fing sie an zu gähnen.

„Das glaube ich ihnen 100 prozentig."

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Doch sie kam nicht mal vom Sofa hoch. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite des Sofas und Tobin hob ihre Beine auf seinen Schoß.

Sie bekam grade noch ein „Gute Nacht" von Tobin mit, bevor sie ins Land der Träume eintauchte.

Tobin saß die ganze Zeit nur da und schaute auf die leere Wand.

Gegen 7 Uhr weckte er Silvia schweren Herzens auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Silvia noch halb am schlafen.

„Sie müssen aufstehen, sie müssen zum Flughafen, ihr Flug geht in einer Stunde."

„Ich will nicht. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Mir dröhnt der Schädel."

„Tja Ms. Broome Sie sind nichts gewöhnt." Lächelte Tobin, ohne zuzugeben, dass auch er etwas Kopfschmerzen hatte. Doch dem Aussehen nach ging es ihm um einiges Besser als Silvia.

„Haben Sie hier zufällig Aspirin?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Sie wohnen doch hier."

„Ach ja, stimmt…, könnten Sie mit ein Aspirin holen?"

„Sicher, im Bad?" Sie nickte nur. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder mit einer Aspirin und einem Glas Wasser.

„Hier."

„Danke sehr." Sagte sie während sie sich aufsetzte. „Ich hasse dieses Zeug, es ist ekelhaft."

„Wie auch immer, ich glaube wir müssen los, sonst verpassen sie noch ihr Flugzeug."

„Wenn es denn sein muss." Sie stand widerwillig auf und ging zur Tür, schaute sich noch einmal um und schloss die Tür dann hinter sich und Tobin.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verlief leise. Keiner von beiden wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte.

Sie checkte ein und zum abschied meinte sie zu ihm: „Ich werde Sie nie vergessen, kommen Sie mich demnächst mal besuchen."

„Sagen Sie mir Bescheid wenn Sie sich eingerichtet haben."

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an bevor sie ins Flugzeug stieg

Ich weiß das das Kapitel komisch aufhört, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich es schreiben sollte. Ich glaube oder hoffe das nächste Kapitel hat ein besseres Ende.

JenJen


End file.
